Any Other Way
by Amira Devant
Summary: Ryoma loves watching tennis when he’s not on the court. And at Seigaku, one player has all his attention. Kunimitsu Tezuka would not have it any other way. Pillar Pair. RyomaXTezuka. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the manga or anime. I'm just a teenager using the creators' brilliant ideas to write a little something of my own. No profit or money is being made.

Summary: Ryoma loves watching tennis when he's not on the court. And at Seigaku, one player has all his attention. Kunimitsu Tezuka would not have it any other way. Pillar Pair. RyomaXTezuka. Lemon.

A/N: I had a lovely response to my first PoT story and decided to write another one. And the tiny fact that this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It may be a little OC but please take note that I'm trying to read PoT at the moment on the net with dial up. Not the best thing to do...

**Any other way.**

Ryoma loved to watch tennis. It started when he was young, watching his father trash opponents on videos or seeing his father train. He remembered watching The Samurai move like he owned the court. Graceful. Fluid. But the power was there and it, even if Ryoma denied any of it, entranced him. There were times when the player seemed as if it was all a dance, as they movement gracefully across the green expanse. And at other times, it was like two forces of nature battling against each other, neither giving nor getting.

But Ryoma knew, from experience, that every move was a deliberate one. Every action was calculated, like chess. Tennis was both a mental and well as a physical match, but to Ryoma that made all the more beautiful. Again, he would never admit that either.

But, the most amazing tennis he has ever seen played, was not his father, but at Seigaku. Or more specifically, the Seigaku Captain, one Kunimitsu Tezuka. When Ryoma had played him, it was exhilarating to say the least. The adrenalin had pumped into his system and, even though he had lost, Ryoma had taken great pleasure in the match. Buchou was stone but during a match, Ryoma could see the emotions dancing just out of sight behind those thin framed glasses. And so after the match, Ryoma anticipated watching his Buchou in action.

And it hadn't been disappointing. There was just something about the way he moved. Ryoma had spent a lot of time to ponder just what was so appealing. Buchou did not glide across the court, no he was real not some fairy. He was simply graceful and elegant, but dignified. Kunimistsu Tezuka was always dignified.

Ryoma's eyes watched Tezuka's figure as he served. His gold eyes traced his captain's form. The stretch of his arm, the perfect curve of his back. Ryoma's eyes hungrily ate what he saw. Not much had changed over the last few years. Ryoma had stayed in Japan, putting off going pro to stay with his team. And now, they were a high school team that was going to Nationals. Again. And watching his captain, Ryoma would not have it any other way.

Ryoma's golden eyes watched transfixed on his captain, as Tezuka served. A perfect form and the muscles tensed and relaxed underneath the golden skin. Tezuka's shirt rode up, ever so slightly, revealing delicious abs of an experienced tennis player. Tezuka's body, Ryoma had on more than one occasion, likened to Adonis. Hair that was always windswept yet neat, lying just right over his face. Serious eyes, hidden behind glasses, served only to accentuate his fine features and show his solid personality. And of course, a gorgeous body of muscle and golden skin. Slightly, Ryoma licked his dry lips.

The game ended viciously, 6-0, as expected. And practice was finally over. Tezuka gave the club member a solemn nod and a handshake. Surreptitiously, Tezuka glanced around, eyes searching out a figure, only to be disappointed. There was no sight of the green haired Prince. Sighing, Tezuka dismissed those still lingering on the courts and made his way to the club building for the usual captain-coach meeting. But the pang of disappointment stayed, as Tezuka walked away. He knew that the golden-eyed brat loved watching him play, and to see him not there was a little hurtful. But as captain, Tezuka reminded himself, he had responsibilities and locked those personal thoughts away in the recesses of his mind.

Ryoma, in the meanwhile, was enjoying a long shower in the club change rooms. Sighing under the waterfall, Ryoma slowly relaxed his body while his mind wandered to the day's occurrence. Or more specifically, a beautifully played tennis match between a nameless player and his Buchou. And he smirked at those mental images. Ryoma had found a whole new reason for watching tennis as he remembered those small glimpses of flesh as the shirt rode up ever so slightly. It was quite a tantalizing sight.

Changing, Ryoma sat on the benches in the change rooms. By then, all the other member of the tennis club had left (with the regulars knowing his reason for staying) and Ryoma waited. And while he waited, the little brat plotted. Smirking, with the light catching his eyes enhancing its golden texture, Ryoma planned and plotted.

Tezuka sighed as he left the office. The meeting had taken longer than usual as they decided who will play what set in the next tournament. Glancing at his watch, Tezuka sighed and made his way to the change rooms. It was late and everyone had probably gone home. It was Friday after all and everyone would rush home. Reaching the change rooms, which he found empty, Tezuka sighed sadly. He had hoped, wished, that his boyfriend would have waited for him. Pushing those thoughts away, Tezuka slowly stripped and entered the showers.

Tezuka sighed under the hot streams of water and let his tense body relax. The match he played hadn't worked him up but he had been very tense from the long week of hard work. Frowning, Tezuka thought he heard splashes from behind him. But that wasn't possible, Tezuka rationalized that there was no one there and continued scrubbing his body.

Soft arms wrapped around Tezuka, causing him to jump and turn around, cursing. Shocked brown eyes landed on green hair and mischievous golden eyes. "Ne, Mitsu. If you want me to go you don't have to curse."

Tezuka looked wide-eyed at his lover, shocked. Quickly recovering, his eyes travelled from the wet green hair to the soft, pale skin of his neck. And down to the naked chest and below. The heat flushed through Terzuka's body as he saw the most beautiful (to him at least) in the world. But he had to smile softly at the look in Ryoma's eyes. Oh, Tezuka knew that Ryoma knew exactly what he was doing to him. Taunting him, seducing him. And Tezuka wouldn't have it any other way.

***Lemon***

"You minx," was all Tezuka said before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slim, soft body. Ryoma only moans in response at the contact of the naked skin on naked skin. "I thought you had left," Tezuka said, trailing his fingertips up and down Ryoma's back.

Trailing his hands up towards Tezuka's hair, Ryoma smirked as he twisted his fingers in it. Slowly dragging himself up, and reached to kiss his boyfriend. He paused a hair from his lips, breathing on to it and whispering, "No way in hell, Mitsu. Do you have any idea how tantalizing you look when you play?"

And Ryoma then captured those succulent lips in a passionate kiss, that was almost instantly taken over my one Kunimitsu Tezuka. The soft lips touched his and Tezuka could not control himself. It was like a damn bursting and in that instant, the wooden block became human. A forceful tongue broke the ranks of pink lips and invaded the hot cavern of his boyfriend's mouth with brutality. Tezuka was mapped and tasted Ryoma's delicious mouth a hundred times, and he would do so again and again. Because that was one taste he would never grow bored of; it was his addiction. Ryoma Echizen was Tezuka's only vice.

Giving total control up, Ryoma moaned wantonly, pressing himself against his lover. "Mitsu!" Ryoma could only gasp when the kiss was broken and their erections clashed and rubbed together causing that delightful friction. Immediately, Tezuka clamped onto the tender, pale neck that lay before him, and marked it as his. Each bites leaving a red mark on his lover's delicate skin. Ryoma threw his head back to give his love more access and moaned, eyes sliding shut.

Leaving Ryoma's neck for a moment, Tezuka pushed Ryoma against a wall for better support. He knew on more than one occasion that Ryoma's knees gave out. Not that his little love would every admit it. Groan, Ryoma creaked one eye open, panting he said with a throaty voice, "Why is that every time I try to seduce you Mitsu, you turn the tables on me?"

In response, Tezuka ground his pelvis against Ryoma's, causing the greenette to moan and fist Tezuka's hair in a haze of pleasure. The contact, no matter how many times they had sex with each other, still made their skin burn for the other. Taking the initiative, Ryoma latched onto his lover's neck, trailing his hands down the front of Tezuka's body.

Moaning, Ryoma pleaded, "Please," as he breathed out. It was like his skin was on fire and every nerve was enflamed with the haze of passion that always overtook Ryoma when he was Tezuka. Tezuka paused his pursuit of Ryoma's skin, and gently grasped his little lover's chin, tilting it upwards. Their eyes locked, and that was all that was needed as Tezuka crushed his lips against Ryoma's pouty ones.

Flush against Tezuka, Ryoma groaned in pleasure, utterly unaware of the fingers trailing down his back and entering him. Lost in the pure, unadulterated feelings, Ryoma didn't even filch as Tezuka's three fingers stretched him, allowing Ryoma only to whimper at the loss as Tezuka pulled them out. Locking eyes again, Tezuka silently asked and received his answer.

Lifting Ryoma against the wall, Tezuka slowly inserted his penis as Ryoma locked his legs around his lover's waist. Ryoma groaned at the slightly burning feeling, letting his head fall backwards against the wall. Waiting, a few minutes for Ryoma to adjust and then Tezuka started moving. For the first few moments, eyes locked. And then Tezuka moved, slowly picking up pace. Moaning, they strived to show the other exactly how much they loved them.

When everyone could doubt their relationship, those silent moments proved them wrong time and time again. It's these moments that showed their friend that words were not needed between them. The mutual understanding, that they would have any other way. It was something not even Inui's data could comprehend.

* * *

What do you think? Anyone want more pillar pair or lemons for PoT? Or perhaps more Atobe bashing like in my other story? (Please note: I do like Atobe but he so fun to write as oblivious and I could see Tezuka decking him.:p) Perhaps a request or a challenge? I'm up for anything!

Leave a review!

BHz


End file.
